


Quickies

by Rayvah



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 03:18:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rayvah/pseuds/Rayvah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My short Rumbelle fics. Mostly Tumblr prompts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Scarred

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Scarred
> 
> Prompt fill: In Neverland Gold lost his right leg. Moreover now has so many scars on his face and whole body. He's so embarrassed so Belle try everything to show him that he's still the same man and lover.
> 
> My response: Now, I wasn't sure if you were looking for amputee sex here, but I'm not very good at jumping straight to smut, especially in a short fic - so instead I ratcheted the Pain & Angst factor up to a 10. My soul died a little in the writing. I hope you like it!

Gold had come back from Neverland a changed man. Very changed. At first, no one even recognized him as Mr. Gold. They very nearly didn't recognize him as a man. Belle had met the ship at the dock: had run there as soon as she'd heard it had been spotted. When she first saw him, he was being heavily supported by Emma, and covered in a heavy, hooded cloak. Belle rushed forward, fearing he was mortally injured - until she realized why he wasn't holding his own weight. His right leg was missing from the knee down. She'd gone to him, wanting to see him - to look into his eyes again.

He hadn't wanted her to see him, and that hurt more than anything - but she could understand. He was covered in scars - scars she'd since learned encompassed his entire body.

"How?" she asked, tearful.

"I was outsmarted," he replied, sitting in his chair as he stared out the window.

And that was the crux of it. Rumplestiltskin, weaver of words and maker of deals had been beaten at his own game. Beaten by a creature that could show more cruelty and fool even him because it had never, ever been human.

_"Neverland is an alien place, Rumplestiltskin." The thing the Lost Ones just called 'The Pan' had said. "It's a land you can never leave, unless you allow us to keep a part of you here. A memory. A wish."_

He'd wished that he no longer be burdened by a permanently broken ankle.

_"Make a wish, Rumplestiltskin."_

He'd wished that somehow he could take the pain of Belle's imprisonment from her.

_"Make a wish."_

He'd wished he'd never lost his son.

He no longer suffered the pain of a broken ankle, for he had no leg. Belle no longer had scars on her back, but he was now covered in them. And the third wish - it's fulfillment was both the kindest, and the cruelest.

Now the man who was formerly the most feared presence in town only sat in his chair all day, staring out the window. Belle cared for him – helped him bathe, made sure he ate and slept comfortably. She even commissioned Gepetto to craft an artificial limb, which worked wonderfully - but sat unused, propped against the wall.

Belle came up behind him as he sat, and ran her hand through his hair. He no longer moved away from her as he did at first, but this unresponsiveness was somehow worse.

"Rumple - do you want to talk about what happened?"

Nothing.

"I can understand why you wouldn't." She combed her fingers through his locks, almost wishing he had tangles to remove. "Emma told me everything. About how The Pan made you wish."

He turned his head slightly at that towards her, and she moved to face him, sitting. He looked at her intently.

She didn't look away. Didn't want him to think she wasn't willing to look at him. "What you did made it possible for everyone to come back. You saved them. Saved Henry." She had to blink away her tears.

"I miss you, Rumple. I wish…" at that he did respond, moving a finger over her lips, motioning her to silence. She wrapped his hand in hers, kissing the back of it. "I want you to know that when I look at you, all I see is the man who sacrificed himself to save others. Every scar you have," she moved to touch the side of his face, and he flinched, "is a mark that you loved me enough to want to take my pain away."

He didn't look away from her though, and Belle pressed further. "I want you back, Rumple. If you need time, I understand. But don't think that I don't want you because of this. I love you. More than ever."

A smile formed at the corner of his mouth, and Belle nearly burst into tears. She leaned forward, kissing him, and he wrapped his arms around her.

"And I love you."

At the sound of his voice, her tears did start to flow, and she buried her face against his shoulder, and held onto him.

"You are wonderful, Rumple. You were a hero. Bae would have been so proud of you." He stroked her hair as she cried.

"Who is Bae?"

Belle squeezed her eyes shut, tightening her arms around him as a sob wracked her body.

"No one important," she whispered.

He continued to stroke her hair, crooning soft comforts to her as she cried over him and a person he never knew.


	2. Wait

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Wait
> 
> "Rumbelle reunion (Neverland reunion or a previous reunion expanded, you choose.) :)"

She's not ignorant in the ways of magic, though Rumplestiltskin seems to think her so. Strange, given that he filled a library for her that contained both literary and arcane texts. Perhaps he thinks she never got around to reading those particular books.

He has often underestimated her.

Looking over the spell of protection he had given her for Storybrooke, it hadn't taken long to realize that she didn't have to stay behind to cast it. It was but the work of a moment, and could be set from anywhere. A forest, the small back room of an antiques shop, a house…

The hull of a ship.

Which was exactly the best place Belle thought would be to take it. It hadn't been hard to sneak on board. She remembered the inconspicuous entrance Hook had used when she'd run from him after their brief and violent encounter. The small cubby it led to seemed to be made for stowaways. Belle set to work casting the spell, then prepared to wait until it was no longer necessary to hide. Until it was too late for Rumplestiltskin to make her stay behind.

And there it was - she knew it was happening. The stomach dropping feel of traveling to another world was similar yet less tumultuous than her experience with the curse had been.

There didn't seem much reason to wait in the ship's hold any longer, yet Belle found that she hesitated to reveal herself. What type of reception awaited her. She leaned back, closing her eyes. Always, she was calling out to Rumplestiltskin - always, he was running from her, pushing her away.

* * *

_"I wasn't asking if she was engaged. I'm not looking for 'love' – I'm looking for a caretaker for my rather large estate. It's her, or no deal."_

_"Get out. Leave!"_

_No. This is my decision to make. You can't speak for me. You can't throw the lives of our people away._

_"As you wish."_

_No. Don't ask them. Ask me. Look at me!_

_"No, wait." She approaches him as he stops._

_He turns._

_He looks._

* * *

It had been 30 years since that day, yet he still runs from her. Still doesn't see her. She has to make him see.

Pushing herself up and away from the wall, Belle readies herself to go out on deck. To face him. Only him - for certainly he is the only one among their party that would be upset she has tagged along. Then she hears footsteps and instinctively huddles back into her corner - straining to listen for whom it might be.

A voice isn't necessary. The stilted gait of someone walking with a cane is unmistakable. She chews her lip, uncertain now of making herself known. Instead, she waits.

She hears him settle onto the bench which doubles as a bed with a heavy sigh. She can almost see him with his eyes closed, head tilted back against the wooden hull. Or perhaps he leans forward, burying his face in his hands - hiding from the world. She itches to go to him, but reminds herself that he didn't want her here. Her sudden appearance would not be a comfort, initially. She hears footsteps again, faster.

"Mr. Gold." Emma.

A sigh. "Miss Swan. What do you want?"

"I want to talk to you about our plan for finding Henry." She sounded tense. Harried.

"Can this not wait?"

"No. We are chasing his kidnappers - we need to know which way to go, now."

Another sigh. "Fine. There is a spell in my box. Over there. Pour it on the item I told you to bring. It will lead us to him."

Belle heard footsteps, and rummaging, then silence.

"I'm sorry about Neal."

"I know you are."

"It was my fault…" There was a crack in Emma's voice, but Rumple's interrupted it.

"No, it was my fault. I created the curse. I drove Bae away twice. I've lost everyone I love."

"You still have Belle. She remembers you, now."

* * *

_They were walking up a hill, the dignified man in a suit leading the way - keeping a distance of about twenty feet ahead of her. They both seemed ill attired for a walk in the woods, but it had been a long time since she'd been outside a cell, and found no argument in her._

_Then a wave of pure love washed over her._

_And she remembered._

_"Wait."_

_"No, no - we're very close."_

_It's me! I remember that I love you. Stop. Look at me._

_"Rumplestiltskin, wait." She approaches him as he stops._

_He turns._

_He looks._

* * *

"I asked Belle to stay behind because I wanted her safe."

"I understand - and I can't believe I'm saying this - but you have to try to get past what you've done. For her. Because she's waiting for you to come back."

"I'm not going back." Belle stifled a gasp.

Silence.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I've lost much, and I have much to answer for. I'm going to die at the hands of your son - and I'm not going to stop it."

"…. What exactly do you mean by That?"

"A seer told me. Long ago."

"A seer told you that my son would kill you?"

"In so many words." His voice was a whisper.

Emma's voice was steel. The voice of a mother. "I don't believe it."

"He might not have a choice in the matter, it might be an accident… I don't know." Belle could hear the defeat in his tone. "The point is, it is foretold, and I've nothing left to lose."

"You have Belle."

Silence.

"Belle is safe. And soon, so will Henry be."

Silence. And then, Emma's retreating footsteps. For minutes, her true love sat as the quiet enveloped both of them. She should show herself. She should say something - but what she'd just overheard was still drilling itself into her head.

Rumplestiltskin was going to die.

Rumplestiltskin believed Henry was going to kill him.

Rumplestiltskin had left her behind.

The creak of wood indicated he had stood, his footsteps slow over to the hatch.

Now. Now. It has to be now. Belle quietly swung the door to the cargo hold open and stepped out.

_You can't leave me behind, again. I won't be a casualty of your life. We have true love, and that makes us one. I'll make you see it. Look at me, Rumplestiltskin._

"Wait." She called, her voice hitching slightly. She approaches him as he stops.

He turns.

He looks.


	3. Whispers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Whispers
> 
> "Belle wakes up as Lacey immediately"
> 
> Trigger warnings for mention of underage sexual abuse

It's been 30 years since I first made Rumplestiltskin's acquaintance - and in all that time he hasn't changed. He's lived over 300 years as the same man. Would a few seconds, a few steps, make a difference? I think not. I hope not.

I wish he wouldn't hurt others. I feel when he does, he also hurts himself. Nothing is ever created from violence - only destroyed. When he told me he found a way to get to his son - well, it made me glad. I hoped that if he could find the person he created it would help him remember what it was like not to destroy. I would go with him. I would wait for him. I would walk him to the line.

So there we stood, he with his son's scarf wrapped around him - and I, wrapped in my false confidence. I told him everything would be fine. I am in fact worried about him, and I will in fact miss him, but I do believe he'll return safely. I do.

He crosses over, where I cannot follow. He turns back towards me, and says my name. He hasn't forgotten me. He hasn't changed. And I'm glad.

We embrace, we kiss over that one foot chasm that stretches forever.

There is a loud noise.

Pain.

Blackness.

I'm asleep. I think I must be dreaming.

Am I asleep?

I think I must be dreaming. But dreams are pictures and feelings and flying. This is nothing.

I search the nothing, hoping for... something.

I don't know what I'm looking for. I try to center myself in the blackness, but realize I don't remember who I am.

_Lacey._

Who is there?

If only I could see someone, feel something in the darkness, I would know which way to go.

_I'll tell you who you are, Lacey._

Hello?

I must be dreaming.

_You were small when your mother died. You barely remember her._

Who are you?

_She loved you. Probably. You look like her._

I must be dreaming.

_Your dad was very lonely. And you were such a pretty girl. You looked like your mother._

No. NO. That is not who I am.

I'm looking for someone else. Something else to lead me out of the dark.

_No one believed you when you told them what your father did to you. After all he was such a -nice- man._

No.

I must be dreaming.

_They sent you to therapists. They sent you to special schools. Finally, they sent you to be locked up._

Dreaming.

_You were punished because you told the truth, so eventually you stopped telling the truth about anything._

Someone else. Something else.

_The only therapist you trust is in a bottle. Your only truth is found at the bottom of a glass._

No!

_There once was a girl named Lacey_

I

_Who acted a little bit racey_

must

_If only she knew_

be

_What really was true_

dreaming

_Then she'd stop being so spacey._

Who am I?

__RaceyLaceyRaceyLaceyRaceyLaceyRaceyLacey _ _RaceyLacey__ _ _RaceyLacey__ _ _RaceyLacey__ _ _RaceyLacey__ _ _RaceyLacey__ _ _RaceyLacey__ _ _RaceyLacey  
__ _ _RaceyLacey__ _ _RaceyLacey__ _ _RaceyLacey__ _ _RaceyLacey__ _ _RaceyLacey__ _ _RaceyLacey__ _ _RaceyLacey__ _ _RaceyLacey__ _ _RaceyLacey__ _ _RaceyLacey__ _ _RaceyLacey  
__ _ _RaceyLacey__ _ _RaceyLacey__ _ _RaceyLacey__ _ _RaceyLacey__ _ _RaceyLacey__ _ _RaceyLacey__ _ _RaceyLacey__ _ _RaceyLacey__ _ _RaceyLacey__ _ _RaceyLacey__ _ _RaceyLacey  
__ _ _RaceyLacey__ _ _RaceyLacey__ _ _RaceyLacey__ _ _RaceyLacey__ _ _RaceyLacey__ _ _RaceyLacey__ _ _RaceyLacey__ _ _RaceyLacey__ _ _RaceyLacey__ _ _RaceyLacey__ _ _RaceyLacey  
__ _ _RaceyLacey__ _ _RaceyLacey__ _ _RaceyLacey__ _ _RaceyLacey__ _ _RaceyLacey__ _ _RaceyLacey__ _ _RaceyLacey__ _ _RaceyLacey__ _ _RaceyLacey__ _ _RaceyLacey__ _ _RaceyLacey  
__ _ _RaceyLacey__ _ _RaceyLacey__ _ _RaceyLacey__ _ _RaceyLacey__ _ _RaceyLacey__ _ _RaceyLacey__ _ _RaceyLacey__ _ _RaceyLacey__ _ _RaceyLacey__ _ _RaceyLacey__ _ _RaceyLacey  
__ _ _RaceyLacey__ _ _RaceyLacey__ _ _RaceyLacey__ _ _RaceyLacey__ _ _RaceyLacey__ _ _RaceyLacey__ _ _RaceyLacey__ _ _RaceyLacey__ _ _RaceyLacey__ _ _RaceyLacey__ _ _RaceyLacey  
__ _ _RaceyLacey__ _ _RaceyLacey__ _ _RaceyLacey__ _ _RaceyLacey__ _ _RaceyLacey__ _ _RaceyLacey__ _ _RaceyLacey__ _ _RaceyLacey__ _ _RaceyLacey__ _ _RaceyLacey__ _ _RaceyLacey  
__ _ _RaceyLacey__ _ _RaceyLacey__ _ _RaceyLacey__ _ _RaceyLacey__ _ _RaceyLacey__ _ _RaceyLacey__ _ _RaceyLacey__ _ _RaceyLacey__ _ _RaceyLacey__ _ _RaceyLacey__ _ _RaceyLacey  
__ _ _RaceyLacey__ _ _RaceyLacey__ _ _RaceyLacey__ _ _RaceyLacey__ _ _RaceyLacey__ _ _RaceyLacey__ _ _RaceyLacey__ _ _RaceyLacey__ _ _RaceyLacey__ _ _RaceyLacey__ _ _RaceyLacey  
__ _ _RaceyLacey__ _ _RaceyLacey__ _ _RaceyLacey__ _ _RaceyLacey__ _ _RaceyLacey__ _ _RaceyLacey__ _ _RaceyLacey__ _ _RaceyLacey__ _ _RaceyLacey__ _ _RaceyLacey__ _ _RaceyLacey  
__ _ _RaceyLacey__ _ _RaceyLacey__ _ _RaceyLacey__ _ _RaceyLacey__ _ _RaceyLacey__ _ _RaceyLacey__ _ _RaceyLacey__ _ _RaceyLacey__ _ _RaceyLacey__ _ _RaceyLacey__ _ _RaceyLacey  
__ _ _RaceyLacey__ _ _RaceyLacey__ _ _RaceyLacey__ _ _RaceyLacey__ _ _RaceyLacey__ _ _RaceyLacey__ _ _RaceyLacey__ _ _RaceyLacey__ _ _RaceyLacey__ _ _RaceyLacey__ _ _RaceyLacey  
__ _ _RaceyLacey__ _ _RaceyLacey__ _ _RaceyLacey__ _ _RaceyLacey__ _ _RaceyLacey__ _ _RaceyLacey__ _ _RaceyLacey__ _ _RaceyLacey__ _ _RaceyLacey__ _ _RaceyLacey__ _ _RaceyLacey  
__ _ _RaceyLacey__ _ _RaceyLacey__ _ _RaceyLacey__ _ _RaceyLacey__ _ _RaceyLacey__ _ _RaceyLacey__ _ _RaceyLacey__ _ _RaceyLacey__ _ _RaceyLacey__ _ _RaceyLacey__ _ _RaceyLacey  
__ _ _RaceyLacey__ _ _RaceyLacey__ _ _RaceyLacey__ _ _RaceyLacey__ _ _RaceyLacey__ _ _RaceyLacey__ _ _RaceyLacey__ _ _RaceyLacey__ _ _RaceyLacey__ _ _RaceyLacey__ _ _RaceyLacey  
__ _ _RaceyLacey__ _ _RaceyLacey__ _ _RaceyLacey__ _ _RaceyLacey__ _ _RaceyLacey__ _ _RaceyLacey__ _ _RaceyLacey__ _ _RaceyLacey__ _ _RaceyLacey__ _ _RaceyLacey__ _ _RaceyLacey  
__ _ _RaceyLacey__ _ _RaceyLacey__ _ _RaceyLacey__ _ _RaceyLacey__ _ _RaceyLacey__ _ _RaceyLacey__ _ _RaceyLacey__ _ _RaceyLacey__ _ _RaceyLacey__ _ _RaceyLacey__ _ _RaceyLacey  
__ _ _RaceyLacey__ _ _RaceyLacey__ _ _RaceyLacey__ _ _RaceyLacey__ _ _RaceyLacey__ _ _RaceyLacey__ _ _RaceyLacey__ _ _RaceyLacey__ _ _RaceyLacey__ _ _RaceyLacey__ _ _RaceyLacey  
__ _ _RaceyLacey__ _ _RaceyLacey__ _ _RaceyLacey__ _ _RaceyLacey__ _ _RaceyLacey__ _ _RaceyLacey__ _ _RaceyLacey__ _ _RaceyLacey__ _ _RaceyLacey__ _ _RaceyLacey__ _ _RaceyLacey  
__ _ _RaceyLacey__ _ _RaceyLacey__ _ _RaceyLacey__ _ _RaceyLacey__ _ _RaceyLacey__ _ _RaceyLacey__ _ _RaceyLacey__ _ _RaceyLacey___ _   


"Belle!"

My back is pressed to the ground. How the hell did I get here? There is a man in a coat with long hair leaning over me.

"Who is Belle?"

Another fucking bender. This wouldn't be the first time I'd woken up with a stranger. But usually it was in a bed.

"Get off me, old man!" I pushed him away, trying to get my bearings. Pain exploded in my shoulder.

"Fuck!" I shout, clutching at my arm.

"Hold still, Belle. Let me heal you." Usually I was the one that forgot their names. This was fast becoming one of my least favorite wake ups. I closed my eyes against the pain - for once it wasn't in my head.

A soft heat suffused my shoulder, and then the feeling of agony was gone. I looked down, and there was blood on the front of my shirt, but the bleeding had stopped. I was dressed in an outfit I was pretty sure I didn't own. I looked around. There was a wrecked car in the ditch, and a body laying on the side of the road. It groaned. Oh. Not just a body, then - not yet.

Well, shit. This was now definitely at the top of my list of worst "mornings" after. I shoved the man away from me and stood up. I didn't know what was going on here, but I wanted no part of it.

"Belle!" The man stumbled to his feet.

"My name is Lacey!" I hissed. I don't know why I told him. It was probably better if he hadn't known. He stared at me, and looked so miserable and lost that I had to turn away.

I needed a drink.


	4. Rumbear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Rumbear
> 
> On Tumblr, a few choice authors began sending prompts revolving around Belle / Rumplestiltskin or their incarnations encountering bears. I don't know exactly why it started, but alcohol was probably involved at some point. This was my contribution.
> 
> The word "bear" has multiple definitions. Especially in the LGBT community.

Belle hummed to herself as she dusted the items littering the front counters. She called it littering, Rumple called it "on display". She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye, making sure he was occupied with the book restoration he was currently working on, before surreptitiously moving a small figurine off the counter - and nearer to other similar items on a nearby shelf. Eventually, she would have everything straightened - and she doubt the pawnbroker would be any the wiser.

The bell rang, indicating a customer and she quickly set the duster aside and applied her widest smile before turning to greet them. Her eyes widened a bit at the site of the man. He was very tall, probably towering at least a foot and a half over Belle herself, and not only that, but very well muscled. He was an intimidating sight, and she swallowed, but wasn't worried. Nothing could harm her in this place.

"Welcome to Mr. Gold's." she said brightly, coming over to greet the man. He smiled, and looked away for a moment. Despite his hulking demeanor, he seemed shy. It endeared him to her automatically. "What can I help you find?"

"I'd like to see your watches."

"Certainly. We have an excellent selection." Belle made her way behind the counter, sliding the glass open, ready to take out a piece of his choice. All the watches were in one place at least - thankfully.

"May I see that one?" he indicated a man's watch in a soft sterling silver, the band narrow. Belle pulled it out of the display case, frowning softly. This watch wouldn't suit him. Something with a leather band perhaps would be better. Belle prided herself on excellent taste, and always tried to help her customers pick the right pieces for themselves.

"Would you like to try it on?" she asked uncertainly.

"Um, sure." the man frowned, suddenly looking slightly uncomfortable. Belle reached forward to clasp the watch around his wrist, trying not to let it catch on the significant blanket of hair that covered his arm. She leaned away, and they both looked at the watch around his wrist, sharing an uncertain glance.

"It looks a bit… underwhelming on you. Perhaps you'd like to look at some of the others?" she gestured to the display case.

"No. I'll take this one." he said, reaching to unclasp the lock.

"It's no trouble…" she began.

"It's a gift. For my boyfriend." he blushed, looking away.

"Oh." Belle was sure her eyebrows must have nearly his her hairline. She flushed slightly, turning away. "Of course. Let me just wrap that up for you."

The man stood patiently as she rang him up and handed him his purchase. He thanked her.

"Please come again." she blurted quickly before he walked out the door. He smiled and nodded, and then he was gone.

She let out a harsh breath, and suddenly felt an arm around her middle. Rumple pulled her to his side.

"You handled that rather well."

She groaned, hiding her face in her hands. "I'm an idiot."

"Hmm." He pursed his lips "Not an idiot - but I think your manager will need to see you in the back." He nipped at her ear.

"Oh. I guess I'd better lock up if we're going to have a … meeting."

"I guess you better had." He grinned wolfishly and watched her as she turned the sign to 'Closed' and with a trembling hand bolted the door. She looked back at him, and he cricked his finger slightly before disappearing into the back room.

She followed.


End file.
